Nemilos The Year Of The Fallen Grayson
by Flix
Summary: Robin was forced into an apprenticeship with Slade. We all know this. But he was never saved. The other Teen Titans didn't find out about the nano-probes, and didn't free Robin from Slade's black and orange grip. In order to survive the torture and horrors of Slade, Robin emptied himself of emotion, shut his true self down. He is now a shell of what he was. He is no longer Robin,
1. chapter 1

Hey guys! My name is Flix. This is not my first Fanfiction. I actually have a Wattpad Account (Demon_Warlocks). This just one of my many tales. I do have some troubles with this platform, so if anything looks weird, it's because I don't know how to use this publisher. Have a good life and enjoy! _


	2. Prologue

Author Note: I've had this idea for awhile now. Basically what if Robin was never saved from Slade and has stayed as his apprentice. Robin, in order to adapt, he turned emotionless, a shell of himself. He got a new name, Nemilos, meaning Ruthless in Romanian. Slade has to put him into the HIVE Academy so he can be trained while he's on missions. I really hope you enjoy this idea I've created and if you have any questions or ideas that you want to add to this, comment or PM me. See ya! ~KA

I never wanted this. To be a prisoner of my arch-enemy. Tortured and shut down like one of his robots. I had friends, a family. People who supported me and cared for me.

 _Batman, Bruce._

 _The Justice League._

 _The Young Justice._

 _The Teen Titans._

They all supported me and I failed them. When I was taken-blackmailed really-they all thought I had truly turned to the dark side. The side I had fought against all my life, what I raised to fight. But that's not what happened. Slade, my warden, blackmailed me by injecting the Teen Titans with nano-probes. The probes would kill them if I didn't do what was asked of me or if I didn't obey. Truly obey, like a good slave.

I had to stay as his apprentice for months after. Those months-they were filled to the brim with pain, tears, and worthlessness. He made me think that they didn't care, that I was a charity case. That the only reason Bruce took me in was to gain publicity. Overtime, I-I started to believe him. I don't know if it was from the torture or the words, but I snapped. I snapped at the worst time.

I blended into the crowd of swarming humans, mask off and hood up. My objective was to steal a diamond necklace from a jewelry store. Slade had no use for it, he just wanted me to go do something. He also-for some reason-wanted me to steal it midday. What I didn't know was that he planned it all. I walked at a normal pace down the sidewalk towards the jewelry store, my mask scrunched up in my pocket and apprentice uniform hidden underneath a hoodie and jeans. I walked in front of the store. I took a deep breath and walked in.

This is where it went wrong, badly.

I ran on Jump's rooftops, the Teen Titans trailing after me. The hoodie and jeans were gone and you could clearly see the orange and black uniform. The necklace was tucked into one of the many pockets on my belt. My mask was back on and the communicators (comm. for short) came to life.

Slade's voice wafted through my ears, "Attack, Robin. Fight them, or the punishment will be worse." Obeying in fear, I stopped running and turned slowly around. Starfire was floating in the air, eyes glowing green with anger and sorrow. Cyborg was beneath her, cannon ready. Raven prepared her black magic and Beastboy turned into a giant gorilla.

My heart shattered as they attacked. Ruthlessly. I tried to fight back without hurting them, but eventually I stopped. Fighting with everything I had, they all went down. By the time we finished I was close to tears and Slade began to talk.

"I told you, Robin. But you didn't listen to me. They. Don't. Care. Not anymore, not ever. End this, apprentice. Kill one and they all go down."

I whimpered, tears threaten to create a river. "I-I can't. They-They care. I-I-"

"Listen to me, apprentice! They attacked you, ready to kill or toss you around like another worthless criminal! There is only one person who cares now, me, Robin. I am the only thing you need now. Kill one."

He's right.

'BANG!'

After that, I became emotionless, obeyed every command, killed with ease; Anything my Master ever wanted. I made him proud. Master renamed me to show I am truly his; Nemilos. Ruthless in Romanian.

Signing Off, Nemilos 

Nemilos reached up to the camera with his gloved hand. The red blinking light stopped as he pressed the button. Nemilos closed his eyes and spoke monotone, "Was that good enough, Master?"

A similar monotone voice spoke back, "perfect, Apprentice."


End file.
